mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Necropolis (H3)
}} Necropolis is a faction appearing in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia. Lore Classes H3-DeathKnight.png|Death Knight (might) H3-Necromancer.png|Necromancer (magic) Creatures Buildings Basic Tavern |file3=City hall Necropolis H3.png |name3=City hall |desc3=The City Hall allows you to purchase town structures and earns your kingdom 2000 gold per day. |req3=5000 Mage guild level 1 Marketplace Blacksmith Town hall |file4=Capitol Necropolis H3.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=The Capitol earns your kingdom 4000 gold per day. |req4=10000 Castle City hall |file5=Tavern Necropolis H3.png |name5=Tavern |desc5=The Tavern increases morale for troops defending the city. |req5=5 500 |file6=Fort Necropolis H3.png |name6=Fort |desc6=The Fort provides your town with defensive walls. |req6=20 20 5000 |file7=Citadel Necropolis H3.png |name7=Citadel |desc7=Including a 50% increase to base creature growth, the Citadel adds a keep, and other terrain obstacles, to a town's defenses. |req7=5 2500 Fort |file8=Castle Necropolis H3.png |name8=Castle |desc8=The Castle adds two arrow Necropoliss, fortifies your kingdom's defenses, and doubles base creature growth. |req8=10 10 5000 Citadel |file9=Marketplace Necropolis H3.png |name9=Marketplace |desc9=With the Marketplace, you can buy and sell resources (exchange rates increase with each Marketplace you own). |req9=5 500 |file10=Blacksmith Necropolis H3.png |name10=Blacksmith |desc10=The Blacksmith provides your armies with First aid tents. |req10=5 1000 |col=5 }} Mage guild 5 2000 |file2=Mage guild level 2 Necropolis H3.png |name2=Mage guild level 2 |desc2=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req2=5 5 4 4 4 4 1000 Mage guild level 1 |file3=Mage guild level 3 Necropolis H3.png |name3=Mage guild level 3 |desc3=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req3=5 5 6 6 6 6 1000 Mage guild level 2 |file4=Mage guild level 4 Necropolis H3.png |name4=Mage guild level 4 |desc4=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req4=5 5 8 8 8 8 1000 Mage guild level 3 |file5=Mage guild level 5 Necropolis H3.png |name5=Mage guild level 5 |desc5=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req5=5 5 10 10 10 10 1000 Mage guild level 4 |col=5 }} Unique 5000 Marketplace |file2=Necromancy amplifier Necropolis H3.png |name2=Necromancy amplifier |desc2=The Necromancy Amplifier increases the Necromancy skill of all heroes you control (with the Necromancy skill) by 10%. |req2=1000 Mage guild level 1 |file3=Unearthed graves Necropolis H3.png |name3=Unearthed graves |desc3=The Unearthed Graves increase Skeleton production by 6 per week. |req3=5 1000 Cursed temple |file4=Skeleton transformer Necropolis H3.png |name4=Skeleton transformer |desc4=The Skeleton Transformer allows you to convert any creature into a skeleton. |req4=1000 Cursed temple |file5=Shipyard Necropolis H3.png |name5=Shipyard |desc5=The Shipyard allows you to purchase Boats. |req5=20 2000 |file6=Cover of Darkness Necropolis H3.png |name6=Cover of Darkness |desc6=The Cover of Darkness covers your city with a permanent shroud to all players. |req6=1000 Fort |file7=Soul prison Necropolis H3.png |name7=Soul prison |desc7=The presence of the Soul Prison increases weekly creature generation by 50%, provides your kingdom with additional 5000 gold per day, and boosts the Necromancy skill of all allied heroes (who possess the skill) by 20%. |req7=The Grail |col=5 }} Creature production Un-upgraded 5 400 Fort |file2=Graveyard Necropolis H3.png |name2=Graveyard |desc2=The Graveyard allows you to recruit Walking Dead. |req2=5 1000 Cursed temple |file3=Tomb of souls Necropolis H3.png |name3=Tomb of souls |desc3=The Tomb of Souls allows you to recruit Wights. |req3=5 5 1500 Cursed temple |file4=Estate Necropolis H3.png |name4=Estate |desc4=The Estate allows you to recruit Vampires. |req4=5 5 2000 Graveyard |file5=Mausoleum Necropolis H3.png |name5=Mausoleum |desc5=The Mausoleum allows you to recruit Liches. |req5=10 10 2000 Graveyard Mage guild level 1 |file6=Hall of Darkness Necropolis H3.png |name6=Hall of Darkness |desc6=The Hall of Darkness allows you to recruit Black Knights. |req6=10 10 6000 Estate Mausoleum |file7=Dragon vault Necropolis H3.png |name7=Dragon vault |desc7=The Dragon Vault allows you to recruit Bone Dragons. |req7=5 5 5 5 5 5 10000 Hall of Darkness |col=5 }} Upgraded 5 1000 Cursed temple |file2=Upg. graveyard Necropolis H3.png |name2=Upg. graveyard |desc2=The Graveyard allows you to recruit Zombies. |req2=5 5 1000 Graveyard |file3=Upg. tomb of souls Necropolis H3.png |name3=Upg. tomb of souls |desc3=The Tomb of Souls allows you to recruit Wraith. |req3=5 1500 Tomb of souls |file4=Upg. estate Necropolis H3.png |name4=Upg. estate |desc4=The Estate allows you to recruit Vampire Lords. |req4=5 10 10 2000 Necromancy amplifier Estate |file5=Upg. mausoleum Necropolis H3.png |name5=Upg. mausoleum |desc5=The Mausoleum allows you to recruit Power Liches. |req5=5 5 2000 Mausoleum |file6=Upg. hall of Darkness Necropolis H3.png |name6=Upg. hall of Darkness |desc6=The Hall of Darkness allows you to recruit Dread Knights. |req6=5 5 2 2 2 2 3000 Hall of Darkness |file7=Upg. dragon vault Necropolis H3.png |name7=Upg. dragon vault |desc7=The Dragon Vault allows you to recruit Ghost Dragons. |req7=5 5 20 15000 Dragon vault |col=5 }} Gallery Heroes of Might & Magic III Necropolis Town Theme (1998 NWC) Animated ru:Некрополис (HoMM III) Category:Heroes III factions